


Remembrance

by Phoenix47



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix47/pseuds/Phoenix47
Summary: While on the way to Atlas, Jaune recalls a memory of Pyrrha.





	Remembrance

“Hey, hurry up there leader, we wouldn’t want you to get lost,” Nora shouts loudly, with a joking tone, to the blond falling slowly behind the group. These past few days Jaune has been distancing himself from the group. It was obvious to everyone there. But the only ones who knew why were Nora and Ren.

Hearing Nora calling out to him, Jaune snaps out of his daze and replies. “Uh, right sorry about that guys” he replies as he jogs towards them. The group was slowly making there way to Atlas, in order to protect its relic. They were currently heading to a friend of Qrows, who’d be able to get them transportation to Atlas.

“Jaune are you doing okay,” Ren asks calmly. Jaune took a deep breath and exhaled louder than usual. Ren, having seen this, cast a worried glance in Nora’s direction. Having been with Ren most her life, Nora could easily pick up on Ren’s facial expressions, to the point that some people would go as far as to say they could read each other’s thoughts. Nora, understanding Ren’s glance, quickly intervened.

“Hey everyone we’ve been walking for hours, why don’t we take a quick break” Nora said suggestively to the group. After hearing this, Qrow looks over at them, noticing Nora and Ren’s worried expressions Qrow sighs. He then takes a look at everyone else’s condition and decides it’s in everyone’s interest to take a short break.

“Alright we’ll stop here, but we can’t stay long got it” Qrow says sternly. Having received permission, Nora and Ren both lead Jaune to the side. As they are walking there, Jaune looks, longingly at all the flowers on the grass beside the road, they were traveling on. 

After finding a tree with enough shade, for the three of them, Nora gently placed her hand on Jaune’s shoulder. “Listen if you need to talk we’re right here, and we’ll continue to be. I know seeing these type of flowers blooming isn’t easy bu..” 

Nora is quickly cut off by Jaune as he shrugs her hand of his shoulder. “I know what you two are trying to do, and I appreciate your concern but that isn’t what I need right now,” Jaune replies with a hint of anger and sadness in his voice. “I just need to take a walk to clear my head. I won’t be gone long” as he says this, he turns away and starts following the path of flowers that lead into the forest. Ren noticing Nora’s sad expression slowly takes hold of her hand, to comfort her, as they wait for their leader to return.

───────────────────

As Jaune is walking down the path of flowers, it brings him a sense of warmth and sadness. The smell of them causes him to remember a day that occurred at Beacon, which seems like decades ago. 

“You know when you said you’d help me train, this isn’t what I had in mind” Jaune gasps out, as he slowly lifts his body off the floor. It was a bright and sunny day at Beacon, although there was a lot more excitement than usual. Pyrrha went over to Jaune and offered him her hand. Jaune grasped her hand and stood on his feet again. Once Jaune was standing up Pyrrha looked at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry, but you’ve been improving so much I had to see if you were ready for the next step” Pyrrha said with pride. “I think it’s best if we stop here for today. After all it is Valentine’s Day, the whole school has been talking about it.” Having heard this, Jaune had a sad look on his face, as he walked towards the edge of the roof. Pyrrha, hesitantly, walked towards Jaune. Once Pyrrha was standing next to Jaune she asked, “what’s the matter, aren’t you excited for today” Pyrrha asked slightly confused.

“I was planning on asking Weiss to be my Valentine, but a few days ago I saw Neptune ask her and she said yes,” Jaune said defeatedly. He looked at Pyrrha and noticed she had a small frown as he said this. “I had the whole night planned out, but even if I did ask her she probably would’ve turned be down,” Pyrrha could hear the sadness and sorrow in his voice. 

In an attempt to cheer him up she responded, “Just because Weiss isn’t your valentine, doesn’t mean you can’t share this night with someone else.” Pyrrha then placed her hands on Jaune’s shoulders and said, “Sometimes when you’re infatuated with someone you fail to see those who might be infatuated with you. They could be closer than you realize,” Pyrrha said suggestively.

“It doesn’t really matter at this point, besides what are you doing tonight,” Jaune said, to steer the attention away from him. “From the looks of it you seem to have a difficult choice to make, with all the flowers and chocolates you received.” Pyrrha started getting a lot of chocolates and flowers from admirers, they started being left outside their dorm room since last week.

“Well, it is true that I have been obtaining a lot of gifts, but they were all anonymous” Pyrrha said sadly. “Although I appreciate all the gifts, I don’t know who sent them, so even if I wanted to I have no one to go out with tonight,” Pyrrha laughed a little sadly at the situation she was in. 

“What” Jaune asked bewildered, “How could no ask you to be their valentine?” Pyrrha was shocked at how angry Jaune seemed to be over this. He quickly continued, “I mean, I get being nervous about being rejected but..” Jaune stopped, for a moment, and then went over to his stuff that was left on the side of the roof. Pyrrha, slightly confused, started to walk towards Jaune. 

As she reached him, she could see him looking thoroughly through his bag.  
After pausing for a moment, he pulled out something and turned to face her. He reached out for her hand and held it. He had a slight blush on his face as he asked, “Pyrrha will you go out with me tonight,” Pyrrha at a loss of words let him continue. “I know I may not be up to your standards, but at least accept my gift to you,” he said gently.

He pulled his hand away, and placed on Pyrrha’s palm was a beautiful blue flower. She stared at it for a moment longer, and than moved closer to Jaune and wrapped her arms around him. “Yes, of course I’ll go out with you Jaune,” Pyrrha said happily. She slowly pulled away and saw Jaune’s shocked expression.

Jaune was about to say something until the door to the roof slammed open. They both looked towards the sound to see Nora and Ren on the ground. Looking a bit dazed Nora and Ren sat up “Uh, hey guys, we totally weren’t eavesdropping, right Ren” Nora said. Ren stood up, let out a small sigh and nodded. Nora then went up to Jaune and Pyrrha and looked at the flower Pyrrha was holding. “Wow that looks beautiful” she said with astoundment. “So, you guys are going out tonight. Me and Ren are as well,” Nora then quickly adds, “Well not together together, more like good friends,” as she said this Ren walked to the rest of his team.

“If you’ll excuse us, we have to finish some work before tonight, right Nora,” Ren said soothingly, while steering Nora back inside. Once Jaune and Pyrrha couldn’t hear them anymore Jaune cleared his throat.

“We, uh, should probably get ready for tonight. We wouldn’t want to go out like this,” Jaune laughed nervously, while scratching his hair. Pyrrha gently took Jaune’s hand and brought it towards the flower.

“Thank you for the flower Jaune, it really means a lot,” Pyrrha, holding the flower towards her chest, went to pick up her things and started walking back inside. “I’ll see you tonight Jaune,” and with that she left to get ready for tonight.

───────────────────

After walking for ten minutes, Jaune reached the end of the trail. He then looked around and saw trees, birds, and lots of different colored flowers. He walked closer towards the trees and then kneeled down and picked up a blue flower. He raised it towards his heart and whispered, “I’m sorry.” Having wasted enough of his friends time, he got up and put the flower in his pocket and started back on the path towards his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I’ve originally posted this on the RWBYA but I wanted to share it here as well. Please let me know what you thought of this. More specifically, what you liked or disliked. Thanks again for reading and please let me know if you’d like to see more.


End file.
